As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., different wireless technologies and applications may work in tandem to meet the demand for computing and communications at anytime and/or anywhere. For example, a variety of wireless communication networks may co-exist to provide a wireless environment with more computing and/or communication capability, greater mobility, and/or eventually seamless roaming.
In particular, wireless personal area networks (WPANs) may offer fast, short-distance connectivity within a relatively small space such as an office workspace or a room within a home. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may provide broader range than WPANs within office buildings, homes, schools, etc. Wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) may cover a greater distance than WLANs by connecting, for example, buildings to one another over a broader geographic area. Wireless wide area networks (WWANs) may provide the broadest range as such networks are widely deployed in cellular infrastructure. Although each of the above-mentioned wireless communication networks may support different usages, co-existence among these networks may provide a more robust environment with anytime and anywhere connectivity.